in heat!
by x-adlanta-x
Summary: beastboys in heat! raven want to help him control it but it turn to something elesMY FIRST LEMON!


In heat

It was spring beastboy was happily walking down the hall and in to the kitchen he saw raven sat on the sofa reading one of her books he took her book and though it "Raven you, me game station mega monkeys 4 for one jelly donut!"

Raven looks up with a "as it" look on her face "em...no" beastboy looked at her oddly "I don't think you heard me". BB lifts raven up off the floor and puts an ear to raven's stomach and chest listening to her heart beat sending him into a dazed like state putting raven down he collapses to the floor in a childish act he sucks his thumb

"Beastboy boy what's the matter with u!" raven screamed at him

"heat animals get in heat at one point in there life and me being part beast well do the math. I suggest you lock me up in a cold environment until it passes"

"you have got to be kiddin me" raven said her mouth agape

"Well unless you want a 5'6 sex crazed team mate after you then i suggest we get going"

Raven helped beastboy up by lifting u up by armpits by doing this stuffing my breast in you face by accident

BB breathing becomes hard and pins raven to wall ripping her cloak off and try to fight him off

"Beastboy!" She grabbed him and looks him in the eye faces cm's away "are you ok Beastboy!"

"Get away from me" he said trying to control his self

"What?" she looked slightly upset because she thinks he means get away from me because I don't like u (XD)

"Listen raven I'm in heat if you do not want to get raped I suggest you leave before I lose control" he said feeling very worried

I'm not just going to leave u I can help," she said as she grabbed him again by the arm and pulled him close and hugged him "just calm down"

BB places hands on breasts and gently messages them meanwhile BB know idea on what's happening with no control

Raven moaned little placing her lips on bb 

BB then removes Raven's shirt and moves pins her to the floor moving his tongue across her body as BB's sense kick in he moves his self away and backs away from raven tumbling across the floor

raven opened her eyes 2 see him on the floor so she crawls on top of him before transports her room "its ok beastboy

BB in shocked doesn't understand what's happening "I don't get it did I not tell you me in heat mean need to get laid means need sex 90 chance of mate becoming with child nine months of moods"

"Beastboy shut up and kiss me" raven start to undo his shirt

BB thought about it for a few minutes then crushed his lips against hers rolling themselves on the circular bed

_Raven moaned and started to undo beastboy belt_

BB proceeded to remove Raven's shirt and bra then took her pale breasts in his hands and gently messages them creasing them like weak glass

_raven moaned into her lips and removed his pants and began pulling his underwear down_

BB growled like a loin and took her right breast into his mouth as he felt her nipples harden he caught her sent of lust using he free hand he pulled her undergarments off and crease her rear while trailing kisses toward her stomach

_Raven smiled happy as he edged his way down past her stomach _

BB was about _t_o continue his fore play but like lightning his head snapped up and looked into the corner he could sense something. But all he could see was darkness protective he pull raven and the covers closer to him. His breathing coming in short fast gasps, his body on the defence

_raven felt him stop "what's wrong beastboy_

BB got up to get a closer look. He looked in the darkness then back at Raven. "It would appear we have a visitor"BB cracked a smile at Raven then cracked his knuckles

_Raven gasped "what!" she said covering her cheast up with the cover looking to Connor beastboy was looking at "who ever is there you're SO dead_

From the shadows Malichor stepped out with an evil smile "hello Raven you didn't think that spell would trap me forever did you?" he said smugly. "You had better get your ass back in that book or i might just have to rape you" beatsboy said confidently. Mailto gave BB a puzzling look. "What are you talking about what wrong with you".

_raven looked at him and back to Malichor "he's a horny beastboy today" Malichor looked at beastboy sweat dropped then back to raven "it means his in heat!"_

BB in a flash hammered away and Malichor who counters with a energy blast sending him toward the wall. Malichor then gave BB a series of kicks spearing blood everywhere. BB got up and nailed Malichor with a series of punches Malichor muttered a few spell words and red lines appear in mid air and slashed at BB's flesh. Screaming in agony BB reached out to Raven but Malichor threw him against the wall

_"NO please don't hurt him anymore please!" Raven cried out begging for Malichor to stop (raven not her self in this story lol)_

a noise turned Raven's and Malichor's attention toward to the dark room. Pair of red bloodies glowing eyes and raised toward a height taller than Malichor. BB (demonic voice) "Malichor your final resting place has been chosen at Titan's Tower you will rest in Peace". BB stepped out of the shadows this time standing 6'10 a stronger build the beast and slammed a fist into Malichor's stomach. "Show mercy" Malichor screamed

Malichor pleading for his life looked at Raven for help.

_Raven looked in to his eyes. "Beastboy... Stop...leave some for me," she said smiling evilly_

BB smiled and stepped away allowing his dark goddess to unleash her vengeance

_Malichor was covered in black and though against a wall and walked slowly up to him and though a few punch's and grabbed his chin and made him look at her "how does it feel? Well this is what feels like to get you heart broken but instead of my heart it's your face" she though a vase and it hit him head_

Beastboy just smirked and clapped his hands then walked over to Raven and smiled at her. " Malichor about me showing you mercy forget it. I'm going to make sure you never come back". With that said BB snapped Malichor's neck opened the window and threw his corpse toward the rocks and sea below

_Raven walked slowly to beastboy "I am so turned on"_

Bb turned to Raven tears in his eyes he fell to his knee shaking uncontrollably and sobbed into the floor "I'm a killer i murder him" _raven looked down at him and dropped to her knee to "no beastboy you did this for me in my eyes your a hero and he had it coming anyway! And he broke in to own house and tried to kill us it was self-defence! Please don't get upset" raven said placing a small peck on his lips_

BB clamed down but it took a lot of persuasive talk from raven. Suddenly beastboy got up and picked Raven up and placed her on the bed. "if we do this. It's for life there's no going back your mine for life"

_Raven looked into his eyes "theirs nothing I want more"_

"there is more than what you think is going to happen" she said and Without warning he sank his fangs in her shoulder

_Raven gasped her breathing got faster "b...beastboy what are you doing"_

" its a mark telling everyone else that you are taken" he said as he lapped up her blood he moved his hand between her legs rubbed and kissed everywhere

_Raven moaned loudly and bucked her hips wanting to feel more of this new feeling_

BB proceeded to rub her and kiss her neck then drove his whole fist into her

_Raven screamed in pleasure and clenched her eyes shut _

BB entered her and thrusted his hips into her faster and harder with every thrust

_Raven was screaming his name over and over a again _

BB then took her right breast into his mouth and left one into his hand and sucked and messaged awhile as he kept thrusting his hips into Raven's

_"Beastboy...h..Have you done this before" raven said breathlessly _

" Nope just lucky I guess" BB then pulled out and went to go put his clothes back on but looked at raven's shocked and pissed off face

_"Hey I haven't even come yet what wrong?"_

" I just like making you twitch I can see that your sex is pulsating"

_"Oh... " She said looking a bit disappointed and covering her chest with the cover_

BB looked guilty "I was only joking Rae you have a great body" BB held her close and muttered something in a different language

_raven looked at him puzzled "what? You know another language ...what did you say?"_

in a thing i picked up in africa i said i would never hurt you i'll just love you forever

_raven eyes filled up with tears "you...love me?"_

" well to tell the truth I would have thought you go the point with i bit you and told you that you were mine for life" BB flashed her a smile "so you still turned on"

_"That smile could turn me on anyway" she said with a seductive smile "oh and beastboy...love you too"_

BB was about to pound into her again but a knock at Raven's door stopped him he looked at Raven with a you gotta be fucking with me look

_"what sould we do!" raven whispered looking worried_

"WHO THE HELL IS IT AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" beastboy shouted

_"Well we could do that" raven looking at him with a smirk _

"BB what you doing in Raven's room?" said robin from the other side of the door

BB opened the door and pulled robin in. "i am trying to make love to my mate and your fucking everything up get the hell out of here and leave us in peace" BB then threw Robin out the door and locked it. "now shall we continue my pet" beastboy calmly said

_raven looked at him surprised "b...be my guest" she said opening her legs_

BB entered her again and pounded into her he could feel raven almost about to explode

_Bb grunted_ as he thrusted into her again and again he asked "tell me babe what is it you want what you need what you desire"

_"I want you I desire you oh god I love you beastboy!"_

BB continued to thrust into her again and again a few more times "Raven this might be a bad time to tell you but I'm not wearing protection"

_raven clenched eyes shot open "what!? You have got to be fucking kidding me"_

BB: well if it makes you feel any better i haven't shot my seed into you yet BB just smiled waiting for her replied hoping to god she wouldn't send him into hell

_Ravens face soften "I know I shouldn't be gettin pregnant at my age but its like something it telling me you should carry on and I want you to" raven said looking in his eyes_

Beastboy looked in to her eyes "you are sure babe"

_"I'm sure" raven said bucking her hip up to meet beastboys_

beastboy grunted and started thrusting faster and finally shot his sticky hot silver bullets into her womb as he collapsed on top of her

_raven laid out of breath and stroked his hair "beastboy what's going to happen if I get pregnant"_

BB just laughed "babe there is no if remember I have animal instinct I already know what I have to do for the future so I best start looking for a high paying job"

_"No I want my kids to be like us super heroes and if they turn out green I don't want them to picked on"_

" Whatever you want babe. But right now we have a bigger problem"

"what" she asked

"what are we going to tell the others when are we going to tell the others and how are we going to tell them"

_"oh...that well I don't really know yet and I'm sorry to tell you but cyborg is like my big brother and might kick your ass" she said chucking_

BB eyes turn red "do i have to introduce him to the beast in human form"

_"Beastboy calm down I was joking and plus he's like you best friend it will be ok hopefully they will understand!"_

BB placed a hand on Raven's stomach BB: lets go tell the others. They might be shocked and awed

_"ok" raven got up and began getting dressed bending down to pick up the cloths that had just been thrown_

"What a nice view. From my angle you can still see your juices dripping out for inside you". (Sorry but that was one I couldn't pass up)

_raven shot back up "perv" raven smiling giving a bit of a slap on the back of the head _

BB open the door waiting for his girlfriend to join him all the while putting his clothes back on.

_raven walked pasted him grabbing hold of his hand shaking from nerves_

"what do you have to fear rae? theres nothing to be afraid of "

_"but what if they disused with us? There my best friend my only friends your the only ones that have never called me a freak or stuff like that I just don't think I could take that from them beastboy"_

"It will be fine they will understand"

_"ok lets go"_

BB held Raven to his chest as they walked into the main room were robin held an ice pack to his shoulder. All eyes where on them

_"Em...hi" raven said with a nervous smile_

" hey guys whats up" acting like nothing has happend

" not much now what's wrong with you guys." Said cyborg not looking up from his breakfast

" we got something to tell you" said beastboy getting more and more nervous

" speak friend beastboy" starfire said stepping a little closer.

"me and Raven are now together." Said beastboy calmly

" well I can see that no wait i already did" said robin coldly

_raven smiled nervously again and whispered to beastboy "are we going to tell them that i might be pregnant"_

"better to get it over with Rae"

raven looked like she going to cry

" don't worry they wont do anything I promise" he said with a small smile

_"o..Ok" _

"guys me and Raven are... uh... that is..."

"were going to prepare"

"for"

"_IM FUCKING PREGNANT" raven screamed cyborg chocked on his food robin dropped his coffee cup _

" Well that pretty much sums it up"

_raven covered her mouth_ _with her hands_

Cyborg calmly walked up to BB who stood his ground. "you are so dead said cyborg jumping at him

_"no cyborg if you gonna hurt him you gotta hurt my to!" raven said standing in front of beastboy_

" you really fucked up this time dude". With that said Cyborg walked sat down at the table head in his hands. "because of you two we now have more on are plates more lives to protect"

_Raven looked down tears dropping down her face_

Starfire bent down to help BB up "I am very happy for you two but there are things in life that you have to make choices of what's more important"

" hey guys" the other three members turned to BB and Raven.

BB eyes turned red as his demonic voice over took. " good luck"

Cyborg looked at him puzzled face "what you talking about?"

" if you wont except us then were gone" said beastboy

" were the hell do you think you guys could go" shouted cyborg

"Anywhere but here Starfire" beastboy shouted back

"WAIT JUST A DAMN FUCKING MINUTE NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE CYBORG AND ROBIN SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP LETS ALL TALK ABOUT THIS" starfire shouted out of no where

_Raven broke down into tears and fell to her knees "I'm so sorry beastboy I've ruined you life"_

BB picked raven up " the only way you could ruin my life is if you were not in it"

"you two know nothing of raising a child" said cyborg turning her back to them

" agreed" robin said turning his back too

" if i have to give up everything for Raven and our child I'll do it in a heart beat" beatsboy shouted at them

_ravens eyes turn from sad to confident "you know what? If you where own friend you would be pushing us up not tearing up down and if you don't want us around any more me and beastboy will start a new life somewhere where friends support one another!_

" yes friends she does have a point" said starfire

"i'm not losing either of you"

" THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT US TO SAY OR DO SO FAR ALL WE'VE DONE IS FALL IN LOVE AND NOW DONT TELL ME THAT WAS A "FUCKED UP THING TO DO" beastboy screamed

" were just scared that this might be more than you can handle." Said robin in a worried tone

" I know its not going to be easy bird boy but I'm willing to take that risk"

" then I've nothing more to say to you" cyborg said looking down him noes at them

_raven walked up to cyborg "cyborg please"_

"I'm sorry Raven…"and shook his head and proceeded to walk down the hall and to the garage

_Raven looked at beastboy "did I just loose my big brother"?_

" no you didnt. he just can except the fact that his little sister is growing up" bb said with a smile

"alright Robin lets here you say your piece" beastboy said to robin with a sigh :

_raven hugged beastboy and waited for the big speech from robin_

" all i can say is that we'll be her for you but i pray to god you two know what your doing. we don't robin but we will learn. okay now lets you and me go make Cyborg feel better Rae you and Star do the girl talk thingy"

" lets go"

_raven looked at beastboy like I will kick you ass for making me have a girly talk with starfire as she got dragged out of the room_

"love you too peach pie" BB grinned

_"i am really going to kick his ass for this" raven thought as starfire dragged her in to her room_

"cy you gotta talk to us some time"

" I don't want her messing up her life I don't want her making a big mistake" cyborg muttered

_meanwhile..._

_"Raven do you wish for me to do the comforting" _

_"no starfire I'm fine" _

"I'm not going to leave her! man you think I'd be so low I'm bounded to her by animal law as much as i look human i still have other things to aid by!

"okay okay okay I'm sorry now let me go apologize to her" cyborg said holding up his hands

"she's in starfire's room".

_Raven laid down on starfires bed falling to sleep as starfire was talking about robin "but robin is so cute why does he not do the asking out does he not find me good looking?...raven..RAVEN" raven jumped up "I'm awake!" _

Cyborg knocked on Star's door "Star is Raven in there". Star: yes friend Cyborg but she does not want to engage in the conversion" starfire said sweetly

" i really need to talk to her please." Cyborg begged

_"what do you want cyborg" raven shouted for inside the room_

"i'm really sorry Raven i didnt mean the things i said……please forgive me" _a few seconds past and the door open and open flew raven and jumped in to cyborg's arms_

_"i fogive you"_

_9 month later..._

_raven was lay in beastboy arms when suddenly she sat up and screamed in pain "BEASTBOY ITS TIME"_

" OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY I KNOW WHAT TO DO .BB runs right into the wall knocking himself out

_"OH YEH THATS HELP ME ALOT!" raven screamed _

suddenly the door flew open" is something wrong why is friend BB on the floor why are you crumple in pain are you experiencing the cramps or are you constipated" (guess who said that

"_Starfire I'm not constipated" she said thought clenched teeth "IM HAVEING A FUCKING BABY! NOW GO AND GET CYBORG AND ROBIN NOW" _

starfire flew out of the door faster then light and a few mintues later cyborg robin and starfire entered

"What happen" beastboy said rubbing his head

"oh not much just YOUR WIFE IN HAVING A BABY"

"RIGHT RIGHT" beastboy said jumping up and running over to raven to help her

" okay everybody out now" beastboy head dropped and he made his way out of the room

"_BEASTBOY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" screamed raven_

"okay what do I do." Beastboy said panicking

Cyborg: hold her hand and tell her how well she's doing and how much you love her"

_raven grabs beastboy hand and squeezes that hard that it turns a purpley blue colour "AHHHHHH THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT IF YOU HADENT KNOCKED ME UP WE WOODENT BE IN THIS MESS" raven screamed at beastboy_

" I'm sorry Hun but I swear if you don't let go your sleeping on the couch tonight and no fun play for a month" beastboy said trying to pull his hand out of her grip

" i thought that was her line." Cyborg said looking confused

"not anymore damn it" beastboy said with a big cheesy grin

"oh come on man…"

"_HELLO HAVEING A BABY HERE!"_

" okay relax... and PUSH PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_raven pushed until her face turned red_

" oh come on your not even trying come on harder harder harder"

" i dont think that is a wise thing to do Cyborg." Beastboy said staring to back up

"_DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU CYBORG!!!! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET DISMABERD _

_AND IF YOU DONT WANT TO END UP AT THE BOTTEM OF THE TITAN TOWER HELP ME WITH THIS FUCKING BABY_

" okay okay i'm sorry but come on one more just one"

_"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

" i love you your simply glowing" beastboy said stroking her hand

" congrats guys a bouncing baby girl be happy and all that jazz I'm going to leave you three alone so you can ya know take in the moment"

Cyborg leaves as the sounds of there child fills the room

_"wheres my baby" raven said breathlessly_

" right here she's beautiful" and handed her there baby

" just like her mother"

_raven looks down at her baby she was pale like her mother with pointy ears and a sprout of green hair with a gem on her forehead "she...she's beautiful" raven said eyes filling with tears_

_She slowly open her eyes to revile Forrest green eyes_

_Beastboy felt tears running down his cheeks kissed raven and put his hand on the baby's cheek _

"_So what's her name raven?"_

"_How about….sky?"_

"_It's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."_

"_We finally have a family Rae" beastboy sighed_

""_I know… I love you beastboy"_

"_I love you to Rae"_

_I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS _

_BIG THANKS TO TOM MY BEST FIREND HE WAS THE ONE THAT HELPD ME WITH THE STORY I LOVE YOU BABE XXXX_

_Plz review _


End file.
